Love in the 21st Century
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Seven romantic drabbles about the Next Gen girls.
1. Chapter 1

She's fresh out of the shower, wearing only pajamas. A white towel is wrapped around her hair.

Lysander stares, and Roxanne can't help but blush, heat washing her face, scorching her skin. He's never seen her like this, so plain, so dull. It's no wonder he's looking at her with wide, surprised eyes. Roxanne knows she must look hideous.

"Oi!" she snaps, scowling. "Keep that up, and I'll charge you admission. This isn't a museum!"

The boy clears his throat, a rich pink creeping over his pale features, but he's otherwise unabashed. Lysander stands and moves closer, tugging the towel away and freeing Roxanne's mess of tangled hair. "I can't help it," he says with a smile. "You just look so beautiful."

Her jaw drops a fraction of an inch. Beautiful. Boys use that word for Victoire. Her father calls her mother beautiful. But Roxanne has never heard the word applied to herself, not really.

She doesn't have long to ponder it, to decide if Lysander is just taking the mickey. His lips are on hers, and she swears she hears him whisper the word into the kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius frowns when he sees Lily. Usually, she's so cool and calm, but today she's anything but. The redhead has shadows under her eyes, and she wrings her hands nervously. There are spots of dried blood on her bottom lip where her teeth have worried away the skin.

"Lil?"

She blanches. "I'm sorry. So sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"I had James sneak you love potions," she confesses. "And, when they worked, I was so happy. I thought if I kept quiet, maybe it would be real, and you'd grow to love me. But it was wrong. I shouldn't have-"

The Slytherin cuts her off with a kiss. It isn't his usual chaste brushing of lips. It's fiery and passionate, desperation heavy on his tongue. As he pulls away reluctantly, he notices her confusion and chuckles.

"Your brother isn't as subtle as you think," he mutters. "I saw him slipping something in my coffee, and I tossed it."

"But you-"

"Lily," he sighs, shaking his head, "is it honestly so hard for you to believe that I love you?"

"You.." Her eyes roam his face, searching for honesty. "It was real?"

Scorpius leans in, kissing her again. "Every second," he whispers against her lips. 


	3. Chapter 3

They're seventeen now, far too old to be playing in the park. A few nannies and mums shoot them suspicious glances, but the witch and wizard are seemingly oblivious.

"This is where it began," Lucy says, dropping into the middle swing. "We were six."

"You wore a yellow dress, and your father was fretting that you might get dirty," Lorcan adds.

Lucy looks up at her boyfriend in surprise. She hadn't remembered that until Lorcan mentioned it. "How do you-"

"I noticed everything about you," he says, moving behind her and pulling the swing back, letting her soar.

Lucy doesn't answer. She simply kicks her legs, obtaining the perfect height. She moves forward, leaping from the swing and tumbling gracelessly onto the grass. Lorcan appears beside her, chuckling. "You always crash," he notes. "Some things never change."

Her eyes roll. "Right. You're not exactly smooth and graceful either."

Lorcan doesn't seem to hear her. His eyes are on Lucy's hand, his mind seemingly miles away. "Some things never change," he repeats, pulling something from his pocket. "I loved you then, and I love you now."

For the first time, Lucy notices the ring. Sleek silver band, small circular diamond. A thousand butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"Marry me."

She laughs. "Are you asking me or telling me?"

The blonde gives her a crooked grin. "Asking. Will you marry me?

Lucy swallows dryly, her heart racing. "Yes." 


	4. Chapter 4

"If you're smart," they all warn her, "you'll stay away from Scorpius Malfoy."

But Rose doesn't want to be smart, not when Scorpius is holding her like this, not when his mouth is on hers, and his fingers are tangling in her hair.

"He's bad news, Rosie."

But the girl sees nothing bad about him. He pretends to be ice, so cold and untouchable, but Rose knows how to melt him.

"The whole family is trouble."

The only trouble Rose has is trying to remember her own name. Scorpius is hypnotic, captivating. She wants him, wants more, and he happily obliges.

"Forget about Malfoy, Rose."

But the way he touches her... How can she forget him? So warm, so gentle, so bloody memorable.

"He'll break your heart. Wait and see."

Scorpius trails his fingers over her bare shoulders. Rose braces herself and waits for him to disentangle himself from the sheets and leave. Instead, he curls closer, kissing her exposed skin with a tenderness only she has seen.

"If you're smart, you'll run like hell."

They mean well with their warnings. Perhaps she should listen. But Rose Weasley is in love, and love can make smart girls stupid. 


	5. Chapter 5

Victoire purses her lips, running her thin fingers through Teddy's hair. It's been a shocking shade of pink for the past week or so. Though Victoire likes the color, several boys have taken to taunting Teddy.

"Are you stuck?" she asks.

Teddy tilts his head, peering up at her through dark lashes. "Hmm?"

"Your hair. Usually you change it," the girl explained. "But it's still pink."

Teddy chuckles and shakes his head. Without a word, he changes from color to color. Mousy brown, fair blonde, vibrant green. In the end, he goes back to that same shade of pink.

She blinks in confusion, frowning. Even if Teddy wasn't bothered by the cruel names people slung at him, why pink? As far as she can remember, he's never shown interest in the color except to compliment her dress or nail polish.

As if he can read her mind, Teddy grins. "Because," he whispers, answering the unasked question, "it's your favorite color."  



	6. Chapter 6

"Ly?"

The blonde stirs, giving little sleepy mutters. Molly rolls her eyes and nudges him. "Lysander Xen-"

"I'm up," he groans, though he makes no effort to open his eyes.

The witch sighs in exasperation. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep, steadying breath. Slowly, she opens her eyes again. "We have things to do," she reminds him. "A house to clean. Not to mention Lucy's birthday dinner is tonight. And you still-"

Her words end in a startled yelp as her boyfriend grabs her hands and pulls gently, sending her tumbling beside him on the bed. "You worry too much," he chuckles, pulling her close.

"You don't worry at all," Molly says, scowling. "I have to worry enough for both of us."

Lysander laughs, pulling the covers over them. "Call it a lazy day. Stay in bed all afternoon."

"But there are plans!"

His arms wrap around her. "One day off won't kill you."

"It might," she grumbles, though she snuggles into him anyway.

"You're more likely to die from overwork than inactivity," he snorts. "Besides, I can think of a few activities we can do in bed if you're really worried about it." 


End file.
